found in the darkness
by btr is awesome121
Summary: Welcome to the ultimate training academy. Jenna your leader has a few gay couples that so happened to be from the most wanted boy bands of the century
1. Meet the staff

**A/N Hey guys thanks for all the positive reviews on my story Dads and Dilemmas. Oh I missed writing. Summer homework got in the way but anyway. Dads and Dilemmas was a very short story and I apologize. I'd like to give a shout out to my friend Bella. For whom that story wouldn't be possible. I love love love this story! It's based off a lot of things that would be to long for an A/N. This is in OC's POV. Anyway here's a new story. Brief summary: Welcome to the ultimate training academy. Jenna your leader has a few gay couples that so happened to be from the most wanted boy bands of the century. Without further ado new story Found in the Darkness**

Chapter 1: Meet the staff

Hello, by now you are well aware that here we have no tolerance for foolishness.

I'm Jenna, I am 18. The youngest person to rule the world. Yes, hard to believe I actually rule the world because no one succeeded in doing so. Well, I do people don't realize it but I do. I like to keep it just the same so people don't throw riots.

On to more important matters. Welcome to Jenna's all out training academy. We celebrate equality between the races, and for different sexualities.

I'm bisexual, I have a wonderful girlfriend. Danni, and her older brother Logan happened to join. Yes Logan from Big Time Rush. Kendall is here too. From One Direction-I like to call them One directionless-we have Harry Styles and Niall Horan.

They joined to protect there friends. Something else you should know about me is that I'm a wizard. I can control things and where they go. I know you must be dying of questions and I'm sorry.

Anyways Logan came to me one fine day and had asked me to enlist him and Kendall for the special program. So I did. They both did brilliant and with out complaints.

Now Logan had recommended his lover into my hardest program. Junior Leaders. It's for people who has a possibility of running the academy after I pass. Logan was determine Kendall was right for the job. I guess he was.

Anyway now Kendall follows Danni and I around-and Logan- observing how we take charge. When I get calls I assemble my team.

Tim is my commander for my team and highest-ranking best friend. He has bleach blonde hair, doe-like brown eyes, pale skin, and he was tall very tall.

Nick an African American man with a black eyes. He is the best person to rely on. He is focus all the time, he has amazing accuracy when it comes to holding a gun.

Niall is funny and focus. He helps heals the wounded. He is the highest-ranking Irish boy I've ever met.

Harry, Niall's boyfriend. Tall. focus. Brilliant. Are the words to describe him.

Ian, like Tim he is a commander. The only difference is I loathe Ian.

Anyway. Big Time Rush and One Direction are both here. James is dating Louis. Carlos is dating Zayn. Liam isn't dating anyone. I keep trying to set him up with someone. He is fine all by himself. He plays 'Daddy Direction' when ever he gets the chance. Which makes him equal to Tim and Nick. He is also high-ranking.

"Jenna can we stop this now we do have training to do," Danni complained.

I chuckled "Danni, we have a lot of work with Kendall and Logan. We do not have time to train. Unless you want to have them join,"

"I don't mind they could learn some technics they might not know,"

"Oh Danni, you are trouble," I said with a smile

"Aw but that's why you love me," she smirked

"Yes, I love you Danielle," I said before I kissed her forehead.

"I love you Jennifer," she giggled before kissing my lips.

"Let's go," I whispered. Holding my hand out for Danni to take it and for us to start training.

We walked down to the gun ranged. We of course were met with Kendall and Logan. Along with Harry and Niall. Liam, Nick, Tim, and Zayn had met us too.

I picked up the headphones before I pulled out my revolver hand gun. I fired and when it came forward I had got all in the right places to kill someone. Danni and I have very good accuracy. Liam and Zayn had hit the mainly in the chest area. Harry was like Danni and I had fired perfectly. So has Logan and Nick. Kendall had hit mainly in the head and neck area.

"Ok, this is pretty good. When we are not in hand in hand combat. It's gun to gun. I think we should still practice hand to hand. Like if we were to do uppercuts or jabbing. Basics right? Wrong it's very hard when it means life or death. Not only for you but for your love ones." I began "So Kendall, Niall, Tim, and Danni will fight against each other first then Nick, Harry, Logan, and Zayn will fight next. Liam, you and I will fight last. Questions?"

"Uh are you gonna heal us afterwards?" Niall asked

"Of course my dear boy of course." I smiled "Begin!" I added afterwards

Niall swung a punch at Danni. She quickly dodged it just in time for Tim to try and get her. She grabbed Tim by the arm and flipped him over her shoulder. Kendall punched Niall in the stomach. I had to restrain Harry from going into the fight. Niall didn't double over so I'm guessing Kendall didn't punch that hard. The two blonds looked at each other before going after Danni. Tim got to Kendall though. Danni and Tim fought off the two before I called time

Then Zayn, Logan, Harry, and Nick fought. It wasn't just like the first fight except they fought without allies.

It was Liam and I turn to fight. He kicked me but I dodged it. I punched him hard in the stomach. He kicked me in the back of the knees before I could get to him. We fought back and forth before Danni called time.

By that time we both had black eyes. I'm pretty sure I had a cracked rib. His lip was spilt and I had a little dry blood on the bottom of my lip. I quickly used my healing power and healed everyone.

"Great job, you all were wonderful. I asked that some of you take it easy and you all don't have to train for the rest of the afternoon go enjoy the day. It's a wonderful day out. Big time rush and One Direction you have rehearsals tomorrow don't be late!" I said to everyone.

Danni quickly found me and wrapped me into a long hug. When she pulled away she kissed me. Unlike pervious kisses we shared this one was full of care and concern. I kissed her back just as forceful.

"You do wonders to all of us you know that right," she whispered to me harshly.

"I know love and I'm sorry," I whispered back

"Hate to break this up but I was wondering if you, Danni, Niall, and Harry would like to join Logan and I for dinner tonight," Kendall said in the politest tone I've ever heard him say.

"I would love too, Kendall. I'll ask Niall and Harry. No talking back today?" I joked

"Oh ha-ha! Nah, I respect you and I'm pretty sure you would have a witty come back," he laughed

"Got that right," I said

"Ok I just texted Niall and Harry and they said they'll come," Danni said wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Great that's fantastic! I'll tell Logan. Jenna you're still allergic to Peanut oil right? I just want to make sure," Kendall smiled

"Yes I am that's thoughtful of you Kendall thank you," I said

"Can we go somewhere today?" Danni asked

"Anywhere you want," I said

Danni thought for a minute before she opened her mouth again. "Let's go to-" she didn't finish because the code red alarm went off. I looked up in shocked before I turned to Danni

"Round everyone up load them up with their guns. Set up a perimeter I want this intruder having no way to escape. Tell Tim to gather a team and head up to the fifth floor. Tell Nick to go with him. I want Harry and Niall on the fourth. James and Carlos on third. Zayn, Louis, and Liam are to cover third. You and I are covering the first floor. I want Liam to hand out walkie-talkies to everyone! MOVE OUT and Danni remember what happens I still love you," I ordered

Once we were set up. I took charge. My group and I spilt up to all sides of the first floor.

"JENNA! IN HERE IT'S HIM IT'S HIM!" Danni screamed

I sprinted to where she was. Henry D. Schneider was on the ground surrounded by guns. Waiting for my sign to say it was ok to kill him

"Thought you could outsmart me? I thought you were smarter Henry." I sneered

"I didn't come to hurt you or your precious army. Jenna, I wanted to warn you to keep Danni and the others safe. I don't mean to offend you but someone more powerful then me is going to hurt you. Hard." Henry said

"Why should I listen to you? You tried the same thing years ago," I snapped

"This is different. History is repeating it and this time you will want to kill this person, I know I can't be trusted but I was a puppet for this person. He's gonna kill you," Henry said

"Baby, listen to him we were running a lie test on him. He's not lying he is trying to protect you," Danni whispered

"Ok, ok. If you are lying to me I'll kill you," I said to Henry. He nodded and I called everyone off.

Danni and I went to the mall. I had my gun in the waistband of my jeans.

"Jenna, can I try on clothes in front of you," Danni asked

"Of course love," I said and we walked into one of the mini stores. Danni tried on a lot of clothes. I thought she looked cute in all of them.

"We should get going," I said as I paid for the outfits Danni wanted the most.

"Ok," she pouted

We got back home and I could hear moaning from Kendall's room.

"Sounds like they're having fun," Harry said walking up to Danni and me.

"Like you haven't done that," Danni giggled. Which made Harry blush a light shade of red.

"Uh…Harry enlighten of recent events everyone from our team. Nick, Tim, Ben, Danni, Niall, Logan, Louis, Liam, Zayn, Kendall, James, Carlos, you and I have to start a different kind of training. To prepare all of us in case what Henry said is true. It's going to be hard very hard and you may hate me at the end,"

"Ok,Jenna it's gonna be ok, I promise I'll try not to act bitchy if it's possible." Harry laughed as if he was trying to lighten the mood.

**-Later that day-**

We had just finished dinner. I told everyone, well celebrities on my team. We start in a couple of days. I was really nervous I didn't want anyone breaking up because of this. We were all being put to the test.

Danni and I were even more nervous for Kendall and Logan. They'll be the ones we work the hardest. I'm not going to doubt they'll hate us. I'm actually expecting them too. No one will ever be the same.

I am nervous for all of them. It's gonna suck for everyone breaking down emotionally. This is war and I'll beat every inch out of Henry till I know this person and what he wants.


	2. Challenges arise

**A/N Heyo yeah that's all I got oh well.**

Challenges arise

**Jenna's POV**

We started training. It was really hard on those who were in love. Danni and I had to remind everyone this wasn't real. It's not my fault. I'm trying to protect them.

"Ok, I know this may be hard but you'll deal. I promise. Remember it's life or death. That's the whole reason we are training I can't bear to lose any of you. Thank you all so much for putting up with it this." I announced over Harry's cries of pain and Kendall's grunting. It was sad

"Ok guys the next thing will be a little easier," Danni said, "I hope," she whispered to me.

"The task is to find your love one before the other team members." I said

"Here," Danni said handing them both stun guns.

"You have exactly fifteen minutes," I said, "go you'll find clues scattered around the building and remember what I said yesterday. It's a matter between life and death for you and your love ones.''

Kendall and Harry sprinted. I was following but as a camera. Kendall found something

"Harry! Come here!" Kendall screamed

"It's Niall's hand writing. Oh my god what does that mean?" Harry breathed

"Ok ok. Well take ten paces to the left run up the stairs-" Kendall didn't finish

"Can't let you go!" Zayn said

"Zayn it's Harry," Harry tried

"Harry it won't work he's under the challenge," Kendall whispered

"Right," Harry whispered back

"Zayn I'm really really sorry about this but," Kendall held up the stun gun. He placed his left hand under it. To steady it. Then he fired it.

The purpose of this stun gun is to paralyze the person it shoots. It only paralyzes it's target for ten minutes.

"Let's go we don't have much time." Kendall said. He and Harry sprinted up the stairs. To their surprise they found both Logan and Niall. Only to be guarded by Nick, Tim, Louis, and Liam.

"Niall," Harry cried.

"Logan," Kendall cried both had tears streaming down there faces.

"Kendall I'm scared," Logan cried

"Harry do something," Niall demanded desperately. Harry fired his gun and took out Nick. Kendall took out Tim. Louis was a little harder because he ran in a zigzag pattern to avoid getting hit. Liam got a shot in to Kendall. Harry got Liam.

"Oh, Kendall are you ok?" Logan asked once he was untied with Kendall. Logan pulled Kendall into a long hug. When they pulled away Logan pulled Kendall's face towards him for a kiss. Niall did the same for Harry.

"It was so real," they all said. By now Harry and Kendall were crying.

I pulled the plug and everyone who was under the influence of the training were released. I grabbed a tray of grilled cheese and soda's for everyone. I also grabbed deserts. I went to where everyone was and set the trays down.

"Well done everyone. I'm so so so so so sorry everyone but it is needed." I said looking down. I feel terrible but I don't want them to suffer because of me. This person will kill them to get to me I want him to be able to lose. Henry is easy but I imagine anything and everything what this person is capable of.

"Jenna please stop beating yourself up. We all are in danger we get that so please stop. Zayn said that we all have harder challenges. You yourself will experience it. It's ok, Jenna." James said speaking up from the crowd.

"So what I work harder than all of you. I have a lot more to risk. I-I haven't told anyone but I'm afraid of lost. Christ I bring my gun with me everywhere." I said truthfully.

"We wont be the ones you lose Jenna. I'll promise you that," Louis said wrapping his arms around James's waist.

"I know, but I cant help feel guilty. I mean you all have shed tears because of me. I am so sorry," I said.

"Jen, we know we know it's just part of life. Love you need to relax cut yourself some slack." Danni said

"But I can't I walk around with my gun in my clothes all I do is train and train. I-I never get 'slack' because I lose the most if I do." I said

"Ok, I think it's time for lunch." Kendall said speaking up for once in this whole fiasco.

Once lunch was over I went to my room to lie down.

_I saw bodies around me. I was tied up. Once I focused enough I realized the bodies were members of my team. Tim had stab wounds on his arms. Niall, Harry, Kendall, James, and Carlos had huge cuts on their forearms. Nick, Liam, Ian and Logan were unconscince and Danni was too. Danni._

_I started to cry not caring that my team was right there. _

"_Now Jenna why so down. You don't know if she's really down," A voice said. A man came into picture. He looked like Rupert Grint only taller._

"_What do you want," I screamed my voice raspy from crying._

"_It's not what about what I want. It's what you want. Your team's lives or water," the man said holding up a bottle and a glass._

"_My team!" I screamed._

I woke up gasping for air. I sat up on my bed. It was just a dream. Just a dream not real. Danni and the others are fine.

"Jenna?" Niall asked

"Y-yes," I replied

"Are you ok?" he asked concern swam in his eyes

"I am now. Just a bad dream." I answered honestly

"Ok, uh Jenna y-you said it was a bad dream? What was it about?" Niall asked

"Let's just say it was my worse fear coming true," I said

"Aw," Niall said and brought me into a hug. I hugged him back.

**-LATER THAT DAY-**

Danni and I were up next. Danni had to find me. I was on the highest part of the building. James, Carlos, Logan, Ian, Liam and Louis surrounded me. There stun guns all aimed at me.

I could here footsteps running towards me. I could here the footsteps quicken paces. Soon Danni was here.

"JENNA!" she screamed

"I'm alright Danni just save me," I said trying to calm her down

Danni raised her gun to Liam -her gun stuns a person for five minutes at a time- She shot him in the arm. She fired her gun at Nick next followed by James and Carlos. Louis and Ian went down not so long afterwards. Logan finally went down. Danni took out the knife she had in her pocket. She cut the rope I was tied up in.

"Turn it off! Please Jenna turn it off." Danni cried. Her tears ran down her cheeks nonstop.

I flicked the switch and turn off the system. Danni brought me into a hug. She buried her face in the crock of my neck. I let her cry for a moment before I pulled away.

"Danni, look at me boo." I said softly. She shook her head and continued to stare at the ground. I grabbed her by the chin and made her look at me.

"It was just a test my dear I'm sorry you had to do this but we really need to get training. I promise it'll be over soon," I said gently to calm my girl down

"I-I'm s-sorry J-Jenna," she stuttered

"It's ok," I whispered

This is going to be a long week. I was trying so hard as for everyone else. Zayn started being serious same with the rest of the group. I don't like this I really don't like this at all

**A/N Idea's welcome sorry for the shortness. PM me or leave it in the comments please please please share this with your friends anyway bye! **


	3. Love is powerful

**A/N Went to my first concert a few days ago! Yeah buddy! Anyway some bad news once school starts I'll be focusing on schoolwork rather then writing. **

**Love is powerful**

**Jenna's POV**

I was racking my brain. The nightmare, the simulation everything. Jenna doesn't get scared. I do get worried. I get nervous before a fight. I get fearful for my team.

Niall, Harry they're happy. Logan and Kendall are truly in love. Louis, James they're happy and they want to be married. Zayn and Carlos. They're so happy. They want to get married start a family. Danni and I are happy. I can't risk this.

Today I feel something really good is happening today. Now what was it? It's was a weekend. No training for the group. They can train on their own if they wish. It's not Danni and I anniversary. It's no ones' birthday. So what the hell is it?

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. I pushed myself off my bed. I made my way to the living room of Danni and I's apartment. Danni was in the kitchen making breakfast.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I kissed her throat. She turned her head to kiss me on the cheek.

"Hey, Jen what do you say we have all the couples on a big date. We can't have all the fun," Danni said

"Ok, what did you have in mind my dear?" I asked

"Hmm I don't know we could go to the beach," Danni suggested

"Ok, I like the beach. We need sunscreen for you, Niall, Logan, Kendall, Louis, and Liam" I said

"Do we have to?" she pouted

"Oh love, you sound like a child," I said with a laugh.

"Stop it you jerk," she snickered

"Ok, is breakfast almost ready?" I asked

"Actually yes. Can you grab two plates?" she asked me sweetly

"Sure I'll grab the juice two." I said

I grabbed two plates and handed them to Danni. I grabbed two glasses and pour apple juice into both of them. I grabbed the silverware and napkins. Danni put a plate down where I sat and one where she sat. We ate blueberry pancakes and sausages. Which were my favorites. What the hell is going on? Danni never makes my favorites unless something good is happening today.

"Danni what's going on today?" I asked while I shoved a forkful of pancakes in my mouth.

"Nothing. You'll find out soon my dear," she smiled

"Ok, wanna have bite," I said offering her a some of my food. She opened her mouth and I fed her a little bit.

"Nothing is better than having breakfast with you," she commented

"Cheesy," I commented with a smirk

"Now now you love my cheesiness," she laughed

"Your right I do," I said smiling.

Once we were finished with breakfast. I put the dishes in the sink. Danni went to take a shower. So I started washing the dishes. Humming softly to myself. Today was gonna be a good day.

Once I was done with the dishes I went to shower. I quickly sent an invitation to everyone who wanted to come to the beach they can come. Niall, Zayn, Logan and Liam all RVP right away. Liam was bringing Danielle he met her a few months ago when we were in L.A. She wanted to be enlisted. Couldn't pass the test so she's trying again in a month.

I showered then I put on a black bikini and I put on a pair of high-wasted shorts and a Tee. Danni came back in the room. Her hair was in a messy bun. She was wearing the same thing I was. I grabbed my cat eye sunglasses and put them on the top of my head.

"Ok everyone's coming," I said

"Yay," she squealed and grabbed my head and pulled me into a kiss

"What was that for?" I asked

"Just wanted a kiss," Danni said innocently

"Yeah ok, let's go," I said grabbing her hand and dragging her down the hall to the garage and into my 1966 ford fair line. I put the top down. I sped down the highway. Wind blowing in our hair. I put my sunglasses down on my face. We arrived at the beach a few minutes later

Danni and I set up the beach blanket. Soon enough everyone started to come. Niall and Kendall raced into the water. I pulled off my shirt and shorts and dashed into the water with Zayn hot on my heals. James, Logan and Danni all followed. We swam and for a while laughing and having fun. I swam to shore and rested my head on my arm and just stared at the group ahead. A smile graced upon my

face.

Logan, Kendall, Harry, Zayn, Louis, Niall, James, Carlos, Liam and Danni came up and joined me. Louis and James were smiling defuses.

"What's with those ridicules smiles?" I asked

"Nothing," the said as they grabbed me by the under the arms and by the legs.

"Hey let go of me," I screamed

"Nope," Louis smirked. He and James swung me once. Twice. Splash! I was in the ocean. When I resurfaced I glared at the two boys

"You know I'm gonna get you back right?" I said swimming towards them

"Of course why would we drag you in here," James said smirking

I swam up to James and dunked him under water. I swam up to Louis next and did the same thing. When they resurfaced they were both laughing. I was laughing as well. I swam out to meet Danni.

"Boo we should get some sunscreen on you," I said

"Ok," she said

"Want me to do it?" I asked

"Please?" she begged

"Ok," I grabbed the sunscreen from my bag and squirted some in my hands. I rubbed in her shoulders. Then her back.

"Ok turn around so I can get your front," I said. She turned around so I was straddling her. "There we go dear. All done

"Thank you love," Danni smiled.

I looked over to see Zayn and Carlos. They're smiling and having a good time. It was real sweet actually. I took my camera out of my backpack and snapped a picture.

Niall and Harry were holding hands and going for a walk on the beach.

James was in Louis's lap. James's arms draped over Louis's neck. I smiled at the sight.

Kendall and Logan were still swimming. Oh well some things never change.

**Later that day**

We just got back from the beach. The entire staff, and students were expecting us. I was whisked away to get dressed. What the hell I didn't know of this I thought

I was told to wear a blue strapless dress with blue cat tip heals. My hair, which is usually down except for training, was put up in a French twist.

I had to put on makeup too. Whatever this was I need to know.

"Richie, what's going on?" I asked

"Your girlfriend and your team are surprising you." Richie said

"Thank you," I smiled. Richie the make up artist. Usually for cameo flash.

I then waited in my office. Danni came in my jaw dropped. She was wearing a black dress. Her hair was up in a bun.

"What's this about?" I asked

"Can't a girl surprise her girlfriend," Danni giggled

"You look beautiful," I said

"So do you my dear so do you," she smiled.

Danni held her arm out for me. I took it and she led us to the great hall. There we saw Kendall and Logan. And James and Louis. Zayn and Carlos arrived next followed by Harry and Niall. My god Harry looked so professional.

We took our seats. We were starting to be served.

"Guys what is all of this?" I asked

"Shut up and enjoy it," Kendall said

"Excuse me?" I said raising my eyebrow

"Enjoy this," Logan said covering for Kendall.

Half way through dinner Harry pulled me aside.

"Jenna, I'm finally gonna do it," he whispered in my ear

"You are! You're really gonna ask him," I squealed with excitement jumping up and down on the balls of my feet.

"Yes," Harry said rolling his eyes at me playfully.

"Oh my god. I can't believe you are gonna do it," I smiled

"Yeah neither can I." he chuckled

"Can I see the ring?" I asked

"Sure," He said. He pulled out a blue velvet box. He opens it and I saw a sliver band with a sapphire gem in the middle.

"Oh my god Harry that's beautiful," I said "Niall is gonna love it," I added

"Ok, let's go back I can't wait anymore," he said

"Wait one more thing." I pulled out my wand and got rid of something that was driving me crazy. His sweatiness.

"Oh thanks," he mumbled

I rolled my eyes then came back into the great hall. I sat back in my seat enjoying the conversations coming through everyone else. Liam and Danielle came in just as Harry stood up again. I waved them over to sit by Danni and I.

"Niall, ever since I met you back at the X factor. I fell in love with you. When you told me that you were gonna sign up here I did too. I remember when I first asked you out about two years ago. I-I know that this is nothing what we bargained for. Niall will you…will you marry me," Harry said getting down on one knee and opening the box in front of Niall. I could tell they were both crying. Hell I was crying.

"Yes Harry I'll marry you." Niall cried. I smiled as we all applauded them. We all went to congratulate them.

After dinner I went to my apartment. I was certainly surprised today.

Love conquers all. All is sole bonded. I thought.


	4. Danger is my middle name

**A/N Hey! There's like a few different point of views. I feel like no one is reading this story. I'm still gonna write it. Whoever wants to co write I may consider. If no one else wants me to finish it I'll put it up for adoption or something. Anyway hope you enjoy XOXO –Daley**

**Danger is my middle name**

**Jenna's POV**

So Harry and Niall are engaged. About damn time. I had a few days by myself. Danni and Logan went back to there mom's house. One direction went to see Simon and there management. I swear I hate Amy and Brian. –one of Simon's management team members-

Kendall went back to help his mother with his sister. Carlos and James went somewhere.

My family members died slowly over the course of my eighteen years. So it was just me. I mean Danni's mother and father are like mine but I do not want to be depended on them. They're lovely people but I don't want t be a burdened.

I started looking back to when I first took Henry down. He killed my family members. Poisoned, tortured, even shot. I of course was to week to save them. I did get back at him though. I tortured him for hours till I gave up. I was going to shoot him repeatedly but I didn't. I was week.

I got him to at least watch the hell out! He is the reason my family died. I will get revenge on this person. I don't care how long it'll take but I will get him back. Make him suffer like I did.

Kendall and Logan think I shouldn't be involved in taking this person down, because it's personal for me. However if the tables were turned it be the same way. Since Kendall always has to talk back I've found it accustom that if you play his game he'll back off. I never said I was like Gustavo. I can be.

**A Few Days Later**

Everyone started to come back. Niall and Harry looked upset. Considering they're engaged.

I never know what's happening with those two.

**Harry's POV**

Simon said that we can't get married. Well Amy and Brian said it. Usually Simon argues with them. We're his band not theirs. Niall and I have been together for a long time we really love each other. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Grow old with him. Have children with him. No one can say no to that right? I really don't want to be in one direction if I can't be with the one I love the most

I looked over to Niall. His crystal blue eyes filled with sadness. Amy and Brian can tell us not to do certain things. When it comes to love they have no control over us. Actually Jenna has more control over them. All they really care about is the band's finances. Should I tell Jenna?

"Harry?" Niall whispered to me

"Yeah Niall," I whispered to him

"I really want to marry you," he said looking down

"Hey look at me," I said. He shook his head his gaze still on the ground. I gently lifted his head by his chin.

"I want to marry you too. I'll talk to Jenna. She really wants us to be together. Remember our first date. None of that wouldn't have happened without Jenna. She cooked that night, she set up the beach. All the candles were lit by her." I said

"B-but Jenna hates them what if she kills them?" Niall asked

"She won't, Niall Jenna isn't a murder," I said before kissing his forehead

"Ok, I guess," Niall said

"Something else is bothering you?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"Well I sort of…think that Simon doesn't want us together. I know it's stupid but he would of said something right?" he asked

"I don't know but let's not worry about it. I mean we have all the time in the world." I smiled

"Ok," he smiled taking my hand and going to our flat.

**Liam's POV**

Fucking Brian and Amy. They can't tell people who and who not to date. They of all people should know that's very dangerous water they're swimming in. With us all being close friends to Jenna and Danni.

I thought Simon was on our side. We are his band we do everything for the lad. This is how he repays us? Sick.

"Hey Liam can we talk?" Niall asked. His crystal blue eyes filled with sadness. I could tell he has been crying.

"Sure Nialler," I smiled

"Well I don't know what to do. I really love Harry but I also love the band. I mean yeah I'm sort of mad but we could always do it in secret." Niall breathed out choking on some words.

"Well, we can always talk to Jenna. She cares about you two a lot. She'll find out sooner or later." I said.

"O-ok, it's not fair though," he stuttered

"I know and they're gonna be shocked." I laughed

"Can we get Harry and go tell Jenna? I-I don't want to do it without him." Niall smiled a little

"Of course. It's gonna be ok I promise," I said

**Jenna's POV**

As I greeted people who were returning I searched for Danni. Although Harry, Niall and Liam said they wanted to meet us. Soon we found Danni and went Harry and Niall's apartment.

"Niall, Harry what's this about?" I asked

"Well, management said we cant get married. Brian pointed out that would lose our population. Amy said that we really weren't in love. And-" Harry started but I interrupted him

"And you should focus on your music and not your loves. I know. I really can't stand them. Simon didn't help did he? Well I know what to do. I'm not going to kill them." I said laughing at the end

"Guys you are safe I promise," Liam promised

"Ok, since it's close to the holidays why don't you three go Christmas shopping. Here," I said handing Liam some money.

"Can we go to Nandos too?" Niall asked

"Of course," I smiled

Once they were gone I turned to Danni. She was chewing her fingernails.

"Don't do that," I said

"Sorry," she said

"It's ok. Hey you have some options you can hang with Logan. Train on your own. Or you can catch up with the trio that just left," I said

"I guess I'll have to catch up with them. Jenna please don't do anything rash." Danni begged

"I wont," I promised

I walked out of Harry's apartment. I saw Debra. She puts out APPS out to who ever I want.

"Debra, make sure I don't get bothered for a few hours." I said solemnly

"Right away ma'am," she saluted me then scurried off.

Commander in chief is right. I thought. As I went to my office I was surprised to see Brian, Amy and Simon already waiting there for me. Sue must of let them in.

I went to my room to put on a white collared shirt, and a business skirt. I quickly but my long black hair into a French twist. I took out my contacts and put my glasses on. I slipped on my black blazer. I grabbed the gun that was in the plant next to my closet and put it in the waistband of my skirt. Once I looked presentable I went back into my office a scowl on my face when I made contact with Amy.

"You better have a good reason on why you intend on being here. Especially you Amy and Brian. I have told you countless times that you email me first or tell one of my staff members if you are visiting." I said in my most professional voice.

"We do apologize. We just thought that Niall or Harry would have told you by now and that you would be wanting to see us," Simon said. His British accent thick so I could barley understand.

"I have heard. Two things Si: one you put those two thugs in charge of your finance not _your_ band. And two is you should of listened to me when I said not to hire these two. For all I know they're reporting to this mystery person who intend on killing me. Now I don't mean to be rude but Amy your cold and heartless. I would of killed you by now if the boys hasn't bugged me not too. Brian your to…round. If you were a member of my academy I would make you work twice as hard to get rid of this," I said motioning my hand around his body.

"I am not heartless." Amy snapped

"Oh but you are. If I were to be in charge…, which I am I, would say Niall Horan and Harry Styles can get married. Oh look I said it. It's an order. Have you read some of the boys' fans tweets? No? I have. They love "Narry" so if I were to tweet what had happened today what would happen? Brian you're a smart guy answer for us." I said narrowing my eyes

"We be in hot water because Jenna would also have the media swarming. We'd never get a break." Brian breathed out

"Why do you want them to be married so badly?" Amy asked

"Well if you must know… it's because they make a lovely pair. Why not spend the rest of their lives together?" I asked my voice sharp.

Then as on cue a the code red alarm started blaring.

"Debra! Set up a team. Get Carlos to lead up the fourth floor. Get Kendall to lead third. Zayn is on second and I want the rest to start a perimeter around the building this is not a drill MOVE OUT!" I ordered.

I lead the group of advance students to the first floor.

"Ian I want you to take half to the other side." I whispered.

I held my flashlight under my gun. I went through the library and several of the classrooms till I found someone.

"FREEZE!" I shouted

"Don't shoot," the person pleaded

"Who are you? What do you want? Who do you work for?" I spat out like rapid fire.

"My name is Dean. I want to warn you. My boss is watching over your love ones. He intends on killing them before he kills you. I work for a man name Nicholas. Nicholas G Madison." This Dean person said

"Cuff him," I said to one of my students "Bring him to interrogation room A" I added

"Debra please put on an APP for a Nicholas G Madison." I said into my walkie-talkie

As I returned to my office Simon and his minions were still there.

"What duty called." I snapped

"Um about the order you gave us-" Amy said

I took my gun out of my waistband and walked over to her. I put the barrel of the gun underneath her chin. "Back out and I will kill you. I'll go against my staff orders to do so is that clear Amy? Is it clear to you that I'll give you hell?" I asked my voice was cold. Like all the anger for this person slipped into it. That's what makes it scary.

"Understood," she muttered

"You are dismissed. Leave now," I said

Once they left I went back into my old outfit. I was sure as hell not it in the mood for Amy and Brian.

One day I will get them. I thought. As I walked down to interrogation room A. Debra found Nicholas and sent a team to 'relieve' him of his duties. Really we are just going to question him and maybe execute him.

"Ok, Dean what makes you think you can enter here and except me not to kill you?" I asked

"I don't know you that well. What I do know of you is that you are kind. I guess when someone is trying to kill you you're a little on edge huh?" he asked

"How about you be marked for death then come here. I do say this wisdom is a dangerous thing. What you lack is other things. What you resort to is wisdom which could get you killed," I smiled

"So I have nothing going for me then," he said it more as a comment then a question

"Yep, I won't kill you but you'll be punished," I said leaning down on the table

"Jenna we got Nicholas you wanna go down to interrogation room C?" Debra asked

"Nope let's scare the little bastard before questioning him. I'm sure we are gonna kill him anyway," I smiled

**-30 minutes later- **

I just finish questioning Nicholas. His execution is to be determined. I'm so glad we caught the little son of a bitch. I am so happy I don't have to deal with anymore of that training.

We do have combat training like guns and hand-to-hand. It's the what's needed to survive.

Danni, Harry, Liam and Niall came back with a bunch of bags. Danni was bouncing when she walked. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"I take it shopping went well. Oh guess what? We don't have to do anymore of that training we caught the guy." I smiled to them

"Oh my gosh were you guys under attack?" Danni asked

"Yeah but Zayn, Carlos and Kendall were leading rounds. James, Logan, Louis, and Debra set up the perimeter. Bastard was in the classroom across the hall from the library. Sent out an APP to find the dude. His name is Nicholas G. Madison. I want someone to get his history up." I said

"Ok well I'm glad your safe," Danni said before she went to one of the computers.

"Oh Niall, Harry talked to Simon and his little minions." I said

"And?" Niall asked hopefully

"You guys can get married," I smiled

"YES!" Niall, Harry and Liam cheered loudly.

"Amy was about to protest but you know the whole 'I just got back from saving your ass and I'm not in the mood' thing she still doesn't get. I had to pull my gun on her and no I didn't kill her but I did scare the shit out of her," I stated

"So that's that now what?" Liam asked

"Now we take down this bastard and celebrate." I said

"Ok, sounds fair." Niall said.

"We have training in twenty minutes round everyone up and don't be late," I said

"Yes ma'am," they saluted and did what I said. I then went to go see Danni.

"Danni we have to train," I said coming up behind her.

"Ok, hey Sue can you finish this for me?" she asked Sue. She turned to me and we walked back to our apartment.

I quickly changed into a dark red shirt and a black jacket over it. I pulled on a pair of dark colored jeans. I put my hair in a ponytail.

Danni did the same thing. She grabbed my hand and we went to the pit.

"Ok since we are somewhat safe I want to work on hand to hand combat a little more. Starting with a simple elbow-to-elbow exercise. You choose a partner and tap elbows with that person." I explained

"So who wants to demonstrate? Horan? Styles?" I suggested

"Ok," they both mumbled.

"So hold your arms as if you were showing off your bicep. Just don't flex." I said. They did as I said.

"Ok simple one two," I said showing them how to move their elbows.

"Everyone partner up!" I shouted I partnered with Logan for a change.

"I really don't get this," he commented

"Well it helps. We are using the punching bags today. The ones that sort of look like a human's chest area." I said

"Oh so we are using the elbow over elbow technique so when we use them we get used to it. It's not different when we use our wrists to punch instead," Logan said

"Indeed. Also we are using our legs. Like when we knee someone. Or kick." I said to him

"Oh," he said

"ALRIGHT TIME!" I called out.

Everyone crowed around me. I explained everything to them and we went to the area across the ring. As I set everyone else up I began. I kept in watch for everyone else.

It has been two hours. I dismissed everyone except Ian. He needed to work harder then everyone else because he is taking his position as a joke.

"Come on harder!" I shouted as I clapped my hands a few times. The beat of sweat that fell from his forehead to his face told me he was trying.

"Can I have a break?" he asked. He sounded tired which I'm not surprised

"Sure five minutes," I said. My voice bellowed loudly

I made it clear that I wanted him to work hard. Harder then anyone. I was pissed off at his attitude. It's easier to get him to do work when you mean it.

"Come on harder. Punch harder." I yelled

"You try it," he said

"Ok I will," I said taking the gaze and wrapping my hands. I went to the bag next to him and began. First punch it was loud enough to be heard all way from Zayn's apartment. I kneed the bag next and left a dent in the side.

"Now are you done running your mouth? I know you're strong SHOW ME YOU'RE STRONG SOLDIER!" I said in my military voice

"YES MA'AM," he shouted

"BEGIN!" I shouted

An hour later when Ian proved to me he wasn't a coward I dismissed him.

**Danni's POV**

Where's Jenna? She hasn't been back for a few hours I hate for her to be away that long. I went over to Logan's because I needed my older brother.

"Jenna's back. She was just spotted in your apartment. Hey Danni she looks tired," Logan said

"She must be," I commented as I got up from the couch. I hugged my big brother before I set of to my apartment.

As soon as I got in my apartment I was met with a sleeping Jenna. I smiled to myself as I made my way over to her. Since it was still early I decide to put on a movie. I sat down and moved Jenna so she was laying with her head in my lap. I was petting her hair.

"You can't work so hard it's not healthy." I whispered

"Yeah but then we all be dead," Jenna whispered back

"Go to sleep." I smiled shoving her a little playfully

"Come with me?" she asked

"Of course sweetheart." I said as I bent down to pick her up. I carried her to our room bridal style. I quickly changed her into a pair of green pajamas. I changed into a pair of purple.

"Go to sleep sweetheart," I said as I set her in bed and crawled in after her.

"M Kay," she said as she rested her head on my chest.

The next morning was uneventful. We worked more on shooting and on fighting. Niall and Harry were much more cheerful.

Jenna held Ian back again to work harder. I think I'm going to have to talk with him or else Jenna will have him executed. Speaking of execution that guy who wanted my girlfriend dead was executed today. Jenna was very mad when she found him working on a team to come finish the team.

Jenna has been through hell and back from this guy. I'm glad the son of a bitch is dead. Jenna is still hard on herself and a little on us.

We are gonna practice real life simulations. Which is basically a situation where we think it's real life. However your timed on this and you are scored on your time. The lowest time being the winner. It also is used for our fears.

Jenna is the first one to enter. She comes out fifteen minutes later. Logan goes next. He comes back twenty minutes later. Next is Ian. He comes out fifteen minutes later. Tim is next he comes out ten minutes later. Niall goes next he comes back twelve minutes. Kendall follows he comes out seventeen minutes later. James goes after. He comes back forty-five minutes later. Liam goes after and he comes back in eighteen point two minutes. Louis goes in he comes back a half an hour later. Zayn goes in and fifteen minutes later Zayn comes back. Carlos goes next. Close to two hours he comes back. He looks flushed. Paler than usual.

"Liam, Louis, take him to the medical ward at once," Jenna commanded.

Liam wrapped one of Carlos's arms around his neck. Louis did the same. They dragged him to the medical ward; which was on the other side of the building.

"Malik go with him," Jenna said softly

Harry enters the room where we are tested next. He comes out twenty minutes later. Nick goes and comes back in ten minutes. Then me. I entered and sat on the chair in there. I closed my eyes. I was in my house with Logan. Jenna was on the floor a pool of blood around her. As I ran to the kitchen to get paper towels I could hear laughing. Jenna was laughing.

"How can you be laughing love?" I asked as I applied pressure to her wound.

"You care," she smiled

"I do care. Hey stay with me Jen," I whispered

"I'll try my love," she said struggling to stay awake

"No please don't go," I begged as tears started to pool in my eyes.

"Can I have a kiss please," she asked in a whisper

"Yes of course," I said and pressed my lips to hers.

I woke up gasping before exiting.

"New time ten point one," Jenna smiled

"Thanks," I said

As time moved on I worked harder on training. Till of course I got called in for dinner.

As everyone ate we were under fire. I looked at Jenna who nodded at me.

"GET DOWN. CRAWL TO THE ENTRY. THOSE WHO HAS THEIR GUNS WITH THEM COVER US." Jenna commanded. Some students and staff members drew out their weapons. I did myself. Jenna and I told the others who had guns stay behind everyone. I had my finger firmly on the trigger of my gun.

Boom. Jenna shot at the wall.

"SON OF A BITCH!" some stranger yelled.

"Call of the attack or you'll die," Jenna's voice was icy cold. It scared some of her team members and me.

"Never," the stranger sounded cocky.

I shot the same spot twice. The attacker died.

"Everyone go scatter kill on impact," I commanded

Everyone ran. As I turned the corner someone wrapped their arms around my waist. I elbowed the person in the crook of their elbows. I spun around and kneed my attacker in the stomach three times before he crumbled to the ground. I kicked my attacker in the stomach. I did shoot him

I did the same to everyone who kept attacking me. I ended up tied up with the rest of my team.

**A/N CLIFFHANGER kinda I hope this was enjoyable at least five comments and I'll continue it. **


	5. Damn you

**A/N Hey people! I'm back and I would like to thank my friend's gottalovefanfictions and winderschild11. Oh and I have a huge huge hue favor from you guys. Just share this story with your friends and leave comments. Just know rude comments are not appreciated and no one wants to here them. If you have nothing nice to say then say nothing at all. **

Damn You:

**Jenna's POV**

It's been a crazy week. First of all I'm still dealing with Simon's minions. It's a simple task arrange two of your band members a wedding. I could do that in my sleep.

Second Ian is still slacking off. If he doesn't step up his game I will show him. He's still part of my team but he's nothing but slack. Danni and I still have work too. So do Kendall and Logan.

Speaking of Kendall and Logan they've been fighting a lot. I'm worried for them. They're such a good couple. I mean they are a perfect couple.

**Kendall's POV**

"I can't believe you! You promised you wouldn't say that or we didn't have to bring up that point Kendall," Logan cried

"Well it's true," I retorted

"Truth is I think we need a break. I do not want to be were I can't trust a person," Logan huffed

"What do you mean we're done?" I asked kind of sad about what he's saying

"I mean if you are gonna bring up something that I've but behind me then we shouldn't be together," Logan explained

"God Logan you're such a girl!" I screamed

"Yeah well you are a jerk. Who brings up the point that I was almost raped? You that's who! Carlos or James wouldn't have done that!" Logan cried

"Maybe you need to man up." I screamed

"Fine I will but I'll also live with Danni and Jenna instead of you," Logan screamed. He went to our bedroom and grabbed a duffle bag and filled it with cloths.

**James's POV**

I was training with Louis. We were still doing hand to hand because Louis was struggling a little bit.

"James do we have to continue?" Louis asked

"Yes Lou, Jenna wouldn't let us have breaks." I said. We were both exhausted and I wanted to go freshen up so I could take Louis out.

"How much longer James?" Louis asked whining a bit

"Not long sweetheart. Like ten minutes and we can go." I said softly

"Ok," he said and we started training again. About ten minutes later we were walking hand in hand down to our apartment. We could here Kendall and Logan arguing.

"Your mates seem really upset," Louis said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yeah they've been at it for two hours and it's getting worse," I said sadly

"Hey why don't we go stop them love? I mean before Jenna and Danni find out because Jenna doesn't need that right now," Louis suggested

"Ok," I said and led us to Kendall and Logan's apartment

"GUYS STOP IT," I yelled. I ran and pulled Kendall off Logan "You are not suppose to beat him up Kendall. We all are stressed but we don't attack our significant others. You have been acting like douche. Carlos is scared of you for heaven sakes."

"Are you ok Logan?" Louis asked tending to Logan who had blood on the corner of his lip and from his nose.

"Yeah," Logan croaked

"Louis why don't you take him to our house I'll meet you there in a few." I said to Louis

"Ok," Louis said helping Logan up.

"Listen Knight you are so dead. His sister is Danni remember the girl dating Jenna. Logan will probably lie because he loves you but I won't," I whispered harshly

"He broke up with me." Kendall said

"Yeah well good he doesn't deserve you," I snapped. "Oh my god Kendall I didn't mean it j-just that you have been treating him like shit and I'm just sick of it."

"I know. Can you leave now I just need some space?" Kendall asked

"Yeah sure," I said

**Danni's POV**

I stormed into Kendall's apartment.

"What the hell?" I screamed at him

"D-Danni?" he stuttered to ask me

"No I'm the president of course it's Danni and you are a dick." I snapped

"I'm so sorry for what I did to Logan." He whispered

"Why… why hurt my big brother Kendall?" I asked

"I don't know I'm a douche," he shrugged miserably

"It's ok we are all stressed. How about this Logan stays with Jen and me tonight and we'll sign you up for some courses to express your feelings rather than lashing out," I said calmly

"Ok but what about Logan?"

"You apologize. You show him how much you screwed up. Do not ask me for help because I rather have a knife in your heart," I said before I left.

I went to go train. Along with everyone else I do not have special privileges.

I let all my anger out when I was fighting. I was not only punching but I was using my knees. I was also fighting harder. Pictures of things that made me mad flashed through my mind.

About an hour later when I was completely drained. I decided to go take a shower. I changed into a pair of grey sweat pants and black V-neck. I put my hair in a messy bun before I went out into my apartment.

"Logan, Jenna I'm home," I screamed

"In here," Jenna yelled from the kitchen.

"Baby I'll make it you go entertain our guest." I said taking the pans and pots out of her hand and putting them on the stove.

"You weren't back I thought you'd be back later. You're hands are bruised. Were you training really hard?" Jenna asked

"Of course I was Jenna you and I are the best. I like to keep on top of my talent" I said

"Yeah I know that but you usually tell me before," Jenna pouted

"Oh don't give me that look. You never tell me what you're doing." I pointed out

"Ok, ok you win." Jenna said holding her hands up in mock surrender.

I rolled my eyes "Go entertain Logan. Just don't speak about Kendall. Oh and I already spoke to Kendall," I said turning to the fridge to get ingredients for dinner.

"Oh so it went well?" Jenna asked. She either was raising her eyebrow or rolling her eyes. I couldn't tell because well I had my back at her

"Yes. He feels like an idiot for what he did. He's just stressed," I shrugged

"Ok any courses he signing up for?" Jenna asked

"Courses he volunteered for? No. Me forcing him? Yes. He'll be taking anger management." I said

"Again?" Jenna asked

"GO!" I ordered

"Ok," she sighed

I continued to cook. I made pasta with Alfredo sauce and chicken. I grabbed three plates and three cups. I put the food on the plates and the plates on the counter. I filled the three glasses with water. Knowing Jenna she'll say water because it's healthy. I know Logan will agree on Jenna's analyze and I of course love water.

"Dinner is ready!" I shouted to Jenna

Jenna and Logan came in to the kitchen. I handed them a plate and they took their seats at the table in the dining room.

"Mhm this is so good." Jenna said as soon as she took a bite.

"Thanks Jen. How's dinner Logan?" I asked Logan who was silent throughout this whole ordeal

**Louis's POV**

I walked into the living room of James and mine flat. James insisted he talk to his mate Carlos. I on the other hand had to think of my training schedule. James is concern I might fall behind so that's why I have to figure it out because I don't want to let him down.

Anyway I am in the training room every evening with James and I am in there by myself after lunch usually. I want to increase it to every morning. It'll be just after we jogged.

"Fucking Kendall," James growled bringing me out of my thoughts

"Aw love, he's just being a jerk," I said sympathizing for him

"Lou, he's going to have to be signed up again for anger management because Danni beat the crap out of him. Tomorrow Danni and Kendall fight first. Danni was training today and she looked like she was ready to kill someone." James croaked

"Shh… it's gonna be ok. I will talk to Danni so she won't break his face. You have to remember though the night Logan was almost raped was very traumatizing for him. No one is allowed to bring something like that up. Kendall did bring it up. Remember when we had to save him? Jamie Danni beat the living shit out of his rapist." I explained to James because it's all true

The night we all went to the bar. Logan went out to get some air. I came out with Liam and Zayn just to talk because it was so loud. Kendall was in the bar with Danni dancing like idiots because they were intoxicated. Jenna was watching with Harry and Niall. While Tim and Nick were either snogging or fucking. Anyway we heard Logan screaming.

Jenna was inside so Liam, Zayn and I came up behind Logan's attacker and we took him out. Liam being the father figure to everyone when the fights over wrapped Logan into a hug and calmed him down. Jenna, Danni, and Kendall came out. Kendall ran over to Logan and hugged him like his life depended on it.

Now that we all think about it we feel like Logan is the one we have to protect him the most. I mean Jenna sent him away for a whole month because of it. So if Jenna found out Kendall used a point that's prohibited to speak of he'll be in a lot of trouble.

Anyway James and I were walking down to the dining hall to have dinner with the rest of the students. I didn't feel like cooking and this way if the students had any questions they could ask us.

"So you came in pretty mad. I can change that after dinner," I whispered in James's ear causing him to shiver

"I look forward to that Lou, but don't fucking tease me this time," James laughed

"Ok, ok," I said holding my hands up in mock surrender.

**Jenna's POV**

My head hurts from all the thinking. I feel like I'm going to explode from all that's going on. My body even though that is skinny feels like fire burning through all the events I have been through.

My head hurts from everything I've been trying to do before Christmas. The feeling of being able to explode at any minute is from the constant drama I don't write about to you. Darling listen things get hot and heavy. Even more with Tiffany McBride. She aggravates me and my team. Tim and Tiffany were in the ring. She said "Look like you're about to cry gay boy. I'll go easy on you if you're going to cry."

On the whistle she got a clear blow to the face been unconscince. Rule number one: Don't say shit like 'gay' or 'fag' to Timothy J Morgan. He's not the one to take cretinism well.

Anyway the burning feeling is from the fights that erupted today. I swear to god Kendall will not get away with any of this.

**A/N . . I know what you are thinking yes this is a letter to Jenna's sister. She's the only one alive. She'll most likely come in later chapters. Anyway I'm so in love with one direction's Narry shipping so ya. Tim and Nick and Ian will come up in later chapters as well.**


	6. Help Me

**A/N So sorry Kendall will get better and there will be an interview coming up. SO send me questions in PM and in the comments. Anyway enjoy**

Help me:

**Jenna's POV**

I was still having these constant feelings. Kendall started anger management. He's doing so much better. He apologized to Logan. Although we did have fighting with Danni that day and he got a clear blow to the face.

It's now December and everything is calmer than last month. We did not celebrate Thanksgiving together. Danni, Logan and I went to Logan and Danni's Parents house. Kendall went to see his mom. Everyone else went back to his or her families.

Now that everyone is back; it's training twenty-four seven. Well not really but we train a lot.

Now that Kendall is getting better at expressing anger we all are on track again. Niall and Harry act like they are already married. It's kinda annoying. I'm still happy for them never the least.

Today I was holiday shopping with Kendall, Tim and Harry. We went through many small shops then went to the food court for lunch. Harry and I went to get Chinese while Kendall and Tim went to get pizza. We met up at one of the tables in the middle

"So Kendall, Danni tells me you used some interesting information against Logan that night he was fighting." I said taking out my chopsticks and plunging it into my noodles.

"I did and I regret it. I regret everything I did that night. He left me a nice bruise on my rib cage. I swear I'm done using that against him," he breathed shakily.

"Good," I smiled

"Anyway what are you guys doing this Christmas?" Tim asked

"Staying here of course," I said with a shrug

"Going back to England to see my mum and Gemma." Harry said

"Going to see my family," Kendall said

"I'm flying back to Ireland with Niall because he lives in Mullingar which isn't that far from where I am going." Tim said

"But Nick is going back to Paris, you're not going with him like last year?" I asked frowning a bit

"Oh Nick's coming with me this year." Tim said

"Ok, so what did you get Nick?" Harry asked

"I got him his favorite cologne and he is always complaining about never watching movies together so I got the Harry Potter films and some horror movies." Tim shrugged

"What did you get Logan?" Tim asked Kendall

"I got him another medical book. I also got him this really cool coupon book to give me a slap, punch, or whatever when I don't listen to him," Kendall beamed

"You sound way to into getting punched by your boyfriend," I said with a giggle

"Oh shut up," Kendall growled at me playfully, "what did you get Danni?" Kendall asked

"I got Danni a promise ring. Some clothes and a picture of us from 3 years ago when we were fifteen. I also got her a book on all the different guns and how to shoot them." I said smiling widely

"What did you get Niall?" I asked Harry.

"I got him some new clothes a new phone and a book on medicines," Harry beamed

"Ah, are we having that Christmas party again this year?" Tim asked me

"Of course! It was so much fun to see you all dressed up and to have fun," I smiled

"You get way to happy about things like this Jenna, it's quite creepy," Kendall laughed

"Oh shut up you," I playfully shoved him

"We should get back," Tim said

"Ok. Let's go then," I said

As we walked back Tim started groaning.

"Hey Timmy you ok?" I asked

"No, it's my stomach," he whimpered

"Shh…you're ok. You're gonna be ok. It might just be a fluke," I whispered to him.

"I don't think so it hurts more than a fluke Jenny," Tim whimpered again

"Everyone go ahead Tim and I will be right behind you," I ordered

"Jenna what's happening to me?" Tim asked

"Tim I think you might have food poisoning or that your appendix is bursting," I said softly to him

"Ok," he whispered

"Do you want me to carry you?" I asked

"Yes please," he asked sounding like a little kid

"Ok," I said

I picked Tim up. He wrapped his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist. I rested my hands on his thighs

"You're gonna be ok,"

We arrived to the academy. I sprinted to the medical ward.

**Hours later**

Turned out Tim's appendix did break. We caught it just in time. Which I was grateful for. Nick was at Tim's bedside while I informed everyone else.

When I came back I found Nick cuddling Tim. I smiled at him

"I'll go now. Please call me if he wakes up," I said softly

"Ok thank you Jenna," Nick said softly

"Anytime. You two are my best mates," I smiled

"Mates?" Nick raised an eyebrow

"I've been hanging around those guys for a _long_ time," I sighed

"Ah ok," Nick said

"Get some rest. Oh and Nick, be strong Tim will need you too." I smiled weakly as I walked out of the room and into a room full of anxious teenagers.

"How is he?" Harry asked

"Where's Nick?" Louis asked

"Is Tim going to die?" Carlos asked

"Do we still need to train today?" Niall asked

"Is he ok?" Logan asked

"GUYS Tim is fine. No he will not die. Nick is with Tim. I think we shouldn't train because it wouldn't be the same. I don't want any of you bothering him. He'll be a bit sore for a few days. He'll also be tired. Really tired. However we do have jobs to do," I breathed

"Right sorry," they all said in union

"Anyway Tim will be back in no time. Liam can you hang back. Kendall you have anger management in twenty minutes." I ordered

"Right away ma'am," Kendall saluted

"What did you want me for?" Liam asked a bit rude

I knew my face was stern. My stance was a bit uneven "What do I want you for? Mr. Payne I know you know better then to talk to me like that," I snapped

"Sorry ma'am," he mumbled

"Anyway you are one of the highest ranking right? Well then you can stay with Nick and Tim till Tim comes around is that clear? " I asked

"Yes. I apologize for how I spoke to you it was unprofessional of me," Liam apologized

"You are forgiven," I said

I walked away from Liam and right into Niall.

"Oh I'm sorry Niall I didn't see you," I said my tone changed drastically

"It's alright. You did have to carry a man all the way back from the mall," Niall smiled brightly at me

"I sure did." I laughed

"Oh Simon, Amy, and Brian are in your office. You might want to get dress and quickly," he said grimly

"Uh them two again. I swear I'm going to cut them off if they can't do a simple task." I sighed

"You d-don't mean-" I cut Niall off

"Course not Nialler. Fire them yes," I explained

"Oh," he sighed

"Yeah well I'm going to take the short cut. Have Danni come up too." I sighed

"Right away Jenna," Niall saluted me

I walked up to my room. Instead of my office, which is connected to it.

I put my hair up in a French twist. I put on a grey shirt and on top of it was a black collar shirt. I quickly buttoned it up and slipped on a white long skirt. I took out my contacts and put on my glasses. I waltzed out into my office

"Ok this is unacceptable. Amy and Brian email me." I snapped as I sat down behind my desk

"Uh…Jenna we came to discuss the order you gave us last month," Simon said

"Oh what about it? As I recall Simon, I said not to disobey," I said a little harsher then I anticipated it to be.

"Y-yeah we know that we just don't want to-" Amy interrupted Simon

"Oh who are we kidding? Simon you are such a sap. Of course we want to disobey this order. They're kids for God sake!" Amy ranted

"Enough! Amy they don't have to get married this year. They don't have to get married next year but Harry Styles did propose. And so help me god you watch that mouth of yours. I do own you." I hissed

"Right sorry," she muttered

"Now leave," I said

"Right away," Brian said

It's now time for dinner by the time I was finished. I walked back to the dining hall. Students came up to me to ask what they could do for Tim. I told them we'd hold a party for him. For now they can make cards and get him those teddy bears, and balloons.

The students love Tim. They adored him. Like Kendall they do anything for him. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach that brought me out of my thought. This was not normal.

I've been having really bad feelings maybe I'm pushing myself to hard but I have too. So after dinner I admitted myself in the medical ward.

"Ok Jenna we have good news and bad news. Good news is that your body is perfectly fine. Just reacting to stress. Bad news is you are on bed rest for the rest of the week," Woody said

"Bed rest? Small price to pay instead of something serious," I sighed

Woody had contact Danni to let her know what was going on. She came bursting threw the medical ward.

"I told you so. You never take it easy," Danni laughed nervously

"Yeah yeah yeah you earned the bragging right. Now how about we go home," I said.

As the week went on I was getting antsy to get out of bed. I hate bed rest. I can't wait to become active. The day I got to get out of bed was like a blessing. Of course I was right back to my old self. But I did take it easy. I cut training down by thirty minutes. Danni even made sure.

Now on Saturday I was at my desk when a call over the intercom came through the room.

"_There's been a report of a man who is holding everyone on the street hostage and he will shoot four people. Move out!" _the voice said

I groaned as I assembled everyone. We quickly got into a swat car. Logan drove as fast and as quietly as he could. Once we were there I set up a sniper team around the block.

"Sir drop it and no one gets hurt," I yelled

Of course he didn't listen. He shot three people. I sent Niall and Kendall to bring them to the car. Danni covered them taking the shooter down. The shooter got hit in the leg and in the thigh. As we assisted the victims, Ian went to assist the shooter. When we finished Danni booked and processed him.

**Kendall's POV**

I was setting up a date for Logan and I. I want to show him how bad I truly feel. I guess I was lost in the darkness. Jenna surprisingly didn't try to kill me. Danni sure as hell did.

"_Guess what? We are having a fight today! First up are Danni and Kendall. Ian and Tim will be next. Followed by Harry and James. Niall and Carlos, Nick and Logan. Louis and Zayn and Liam and I will fight after," Jenna announced _

_I groaned. I've been watching Danni all day. I wrapped my hands up in tape quickly before entering the ring._

"_You have till one of you can't fight anymore," Jenna said._

_Danni smirked as she got into her stance. Putting more weight on her front foot. _

"_You scared Knight? You look like you're about to cry. I'll go easy on ya if you are going to cry. I bet my older brother would love knocking the shit out his loved one." Danni laughed evilly_

_I strike at her first but she dodges my punch. She punches me in the throat and moves just in time for me to get a punch in. She charges at me. She grabbed me by the arm and throws me around. She kicks me in the back of the knee just to make me fall. She gets on top of me so she's straddling me. She repeatedly punches me in the stomach and in the face. I can taste the blood that's pooling up in my mouth. I feel as blood trickles down my nose. I cry out and look around for help but Jenna is too busy to see me. Suddenly everything is black._

I swear I am never going to mess with Danni Mitchell _or_ Logan Mitchell ever again. I swear my life on that.

**DUN. DUN. DUN Oh well dates can wait don't forget interview in the chapter or so. Oh yeah I might do a HP story. DON'T FORGET! Send questions lots if you will. Or I'll be really really sad BAIIIIII **

**-Daley (It's pronounced day lee)**


	7. School shooting

**A/N Hey People this is dedicated to my good friend gottalovefanfiction. Anyway please send this to your friends two comments and I'll continue this story **

**Kendall's POV**

"Kendall? You and Logan are going to talk to Central High School in Little Rock Arkansas tomorrow." Jenna told me

"Why? Does Logan know?" I asked

"Logan does know and it's for a bullying assembly." Jenna snapped

"Sorry, ma'am," I mumbled

Jenna has been quite moody lately. Danni says from her medicine. Tim is quite moody too. Nick feels so bad because he thinks it's his fault. Poor fella. I went to Logan and mine apartment. I found Logan already packing.

"Hey," I said

"Hi Kendall," Logan smiled. I bent down to kiss his nose, which caused him to giggle

"Come on now we have to pack Kendall," Logan sighed

"But Logie I don't want to," I whined

"To bad Jenna's order," Logan said sternly

"Ok," I sighed

We packed a few casual things. Jenna also told us to pack a blazer and a handgun. She insisted on the handguns for us.

**NEXT DAY Logan's POV**

Kendall and I had flown down to Arkansas last night. A man named Jesse Porter came to greet us. We did the assembly and we were now visiting classrooms. We we're about to go to the music room but Jesse insisted we go see his old classroom first. We went to the music room and it was empty. We heard gunshots and I tensed up.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS THIS IS NOT A DRILL THIS IS A CODE BLACK I REPEAT A CODE BLACK." A voice said over the intercom and then we heard gunshots again

I turned to face Kendall. He was just as scared at me but he's pretty good at masking it.

"Kenny," I whispered

"It's ok Logan we'll be ok," Kendall said

We went into the supplies closet located in the back. Kendall immediately took charge of everything. He called Jenna. He told Jesse not to move at all.

He took charge of everything like he owned it. Leader in training I'd be damned. He's better than that.

**Jenna's POV**

My phone started playing _paralyzed _which meant Kendall was calling

**(A/N Bold Kendall **_Italic Jenna)_

"_Kendall what's going on?"_

"**Jenna oh god it's horrible there's gun shots. It's a school code black"**

"_Ok calm down we'll be down in a few hours Kendall be strong"_

I hung up

"Ok Listen up everyone I need Liam, James, Carlos, Harry and Tim now! I need Danni and Niall also this is a rescue mission of two of our most valuables. I need all hands on deck. Linda you track Kendall's phone to see if he had moves I want you to report back to me immediately. Charlie I

want you to keep the media off the president and government. However I want you to send out a 'We interrupted this program' to all the states." I ordered

"What do we do?" Carlos panicked

"First calm down. Do you think you can do this mission soldier?" I asked

"Yes ma'am" Carlos saluted me

"Liam we don't have much time you and Danni go gather all our firearms for rescue missions. Don't forget tear gas. We don't know what we are dealing with,"

**Kendall's POV –woah twice**

"Logan, we're gonna be ok I promise you that," I whispered to said brunet cuddled into my chest. His body was shaking uncontrollably. We hear voices and more gunshots.

"Logan, baby, listen to me you have to be quiet. You have to calm down so they don't find us ok babe," I said before kissing his forehead

Jesse looks at us with disgust. I glare at him before reaching for my waste band. I forgot my gun was there but now I don't. I grip the handle of it and pull it out of my waste band.

"Homophobe?" I asked coldly my hand still behind my back

"No not a fan of PDA," he answers.

"I'm going out there" I said Logan looks at me before he pulls his gun too. We remember the training we had to do a month ago because Jenna still makes us do it on Friday mornings.

"Logan you be take that side and I'll take this side," I command holding my pistol away from my body. I start going through the halls of the school. I see one of the gunmen and I hide behind a corner. He turns around to see me. I didn't look as scared as he did when he realized who I was.

"Well Hartman you have a load don't ya," I chuckled darkly

"Knight?" he grunts

"Yeah we established that so why a school," I asked

"Well-" he starts but was interpreted by Jenna and Liam

"Drop it! Drop it now," Jenna yells

Hartman drops his weapon and Liam cuffs him.

"Hartman you son of a bitch," Jenna sneered

**A/N Does this count as a cliffhanger? Yes? No? Oh well this chapter is dedicated to my good friend Sara she wrote most of this chapter. I let her. Anyway I need your question guys I'm sorta losing motivation here. Wow that's selfish but it's true I write for you guys not for myself**


End file.
